1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a police control baton for use by a police officer in subjecting a subject to control for arrest and apprehension.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention aperatains is the need for a police control baton which a police officer can effectively apply to a subject to control such subject by controlling the subject's shoulder girdle, by trapping the subject's wrist behind the subject's back and by "fulcruming" a distal end of the baton upon the buttock's muscle surface of the subject, to "rock" the subject back on his heel on the same side as the subject's affected shoulder and wrist, thereby depriving the subject of any effective footing base from which to muster resistance and thereby rendering the subject amenable to control by the arresting and apprehending police officer.